Orion Pitts
Orion Pitts is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Masaru Ebumi *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1), Boy Student (ep3) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Togo *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Schoolboy B (ep12), Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Palanquin Bearer B (ep3), Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Takehiko Aoki *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Yuichi Kagami (ep2), Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Emilio Lowe, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Leo, Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Satoshi Fukuhara, Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Aram (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Sweallow *Corpse Princess (2010) - Nakamura (ep2), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Sakauchi, Additional Voices *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Drum (ep22) *Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (2016) - Ranta (Announced) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Tayama (ep15), Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Sakamoto, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Assassin (ep4), Wildlings (ep1) *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Year God (ep25) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Stripe Thug (ep23), Tanaka, Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Yusef (ep12), Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Nozomu Nanashima (Announced) *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Hashimoto (ep8) *One Piece (2010-2016) - Billy, Saldeath, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Kairi Okayasu *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Rai *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Takeuchi Fuyuki, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Takeuchi Fuyuki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Ashikabi (ep9), Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2010) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Hitoshi (ep71), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Andy Anderson *Speed Grapher (2006) - Paine (ep6), Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Kazuki Tsuda *The Galaxy Railways - Hijacker (ep9) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Moe Velariore *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Segawa, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Shu *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Ryuo *Witchblade (2008) - Doctor (ep18) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Kentaro Tsubaki *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2005) - Muttin (ep106), Saizou (ep104), Shuu (ep110), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Duck, Rebels, Soldiers, Villagers *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Fred *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Takeuchi Fuyuki (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (90) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors